The present disclosure relates to a movement adjustment system and, more specifically, to a movement adjustment system capable of movably adjusting front and rear seats provided in a vehicle to a position where an in-vehicle space is suitably usable.
For a person who uses a vehicle, in addition to aesthetic characteristics and functionality, comfort of an in-vehicle environment is an important factor in selecting a vehicle. The comfort of the in-vehicle environment is significantly changed depending on the arrangement of seats provided in the vehicle. For example, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-73241 A, in a vehicle having front and rear seats, comfort is increased by adjusting a clearance between the front and rear seats and using the front seat as a footrest (an ottoman) for a sitting person.
Moreover, when putting a child of an early age in a vehicle, a child seat is generally used. As shown in FIG. 12, an adult, Ha, may, after putting a child, Hb, in a child seat or the like mounted to a right rear seat 3, in order to hold the child Hb, attach a tong of a seat belt (not shown) to a belt buckle 20 while still being outside of a vehicle C1a. The reason is because it may be difficult to find the buckle from the inside of the vehicle C1adepending on the arrangement of the child seat or a chair.
In the technique of Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-73241 A, between when a seat back of the front seat is in an upright state and when it is in a lowered state, an adjustable clearance range between the front seat and the rear seat is not changed. Therefore, in a state that the seat back of the front seat is raised up, that is, in a state that it cannot be used as an ottoman, the front seat and the rear seat come too close, so that a person sitting on the rear seat sometimes feels a claustrophobic feeling by a narrowed field of view due to the front seat.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 12, in a state of being outside of the vehicle C1a, the adult Ha's action of putting the child Hb in the right rear seat 3 on which the child seat is present, and subsequently inserting the tongue of the seat belt (not shown) in the belt buckle 20, is sometimes unpleasant during rainfall, or in case of under a hot sun or in coldness, and the like.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 13, in a case where, as a table T1 for the person sitting on the right rear seat, the table T1 rotatably mounted to a seat back 1b of a driver seat 1 is used, the table T1 is sometimes difficult to use because it is separated too far therefrom when the person sitting on the rear seat leans on a seat back of the rear seat. The reasons are that the table 1 is limited in projection length since it is mounted to the seat back of the driver seat 1, and that the clearance between the driver seat 1 and the right rear seat 3 is at least a predetermined length to secure a suitable space where the person sitting on the right rear seat 3 can put his feet (e.g., suitable legroom).